


Don't Let Me Get Me [OP/Rorona Zoro]

by MugiwaraKaizoku



Series: Don't Let Me Get Me [OP/Rorona Zoro] [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anime, F/M, Mugiwara Kaizoku, OC, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-03-12
Updated: 2011-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MugiwaraKaizoku/pseuds/MugiwaraKaizoku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi everyone! This is the first chapter in an OC/Rorona Zoro fan fiction. :) <3 Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Don’t Let Me Get Me [OP/ Rorona Zoro] 01

Main Character

Name: Katie nickname: Kat

Age: 18 years Dream: To feel human again

Weight: 100 pounds Favorite word: “Baka” – “Idiot”

Height: 5’6 ¼” (she doesn’t let anyone forget about the ¼”)

Job: owns a fruit stand at local open market.

Mental Health: Prone to mood-swings and trust issues

Personality:

Katie (A.K.A. Kat) seems to be a happy person but she has a short temper. Due to childhood problems she has a hard time trusting others and accepting help (ex. doesn’t want to cope with problems). She can be talkative around friends but curt with strangers. Also hates everything that has to do with water: swimming, sailing, drowning, etc.

Background information:

She grew up in the outskirts of a small sea-side village. The village is big on fishing and agriculture. No brothers, sisters, or pets. Ran away from home at age 14, but when Katie returned 2 years later she found that her parents were gone.

One day when Katie was sick her “best friend” brought her a fruit and told her to eat it and she’ll feel better. It turns out it was a devil fruit and her “best friend” had been lying to her all along. This is where the trust/accepting help issues stem from. She’s been living with the devil fruit for 2 years now.

Devil Fruit:

“Hyou - Hyou – No – Mi”

(Leopard– Leopard – No –Mi)

Class: Zoan

Hybrid form: black cat ears, pointy teeth and nails, and a tail.

Full animal form: Black Leopard

The Hyou Hyou devil fruit gives Katie the ability to transform into a black leopard (and gain all the abilities of a leopard… hearing, agility, flexibility, etc.). She’s also able to morph her body into certain parts a cat… ex. Ears, tail, teeth, claws, etc. Though she hasn’t gotten used to this part yet, so when she’s surprised, her animal instincts say “DANGER!” and her ears and tail pop up (quite embarrassing!)

Fighting Style:

She has no fighting experience what-so-ever. So she mostly swats her claws at an attacker and tries to bite them... quite pathetic.

 

Appearance:

Eyes: Brown

Hair: medium-brown. She has messy hair with lots of layers. Her bangs are the perfect length to be annoying and get into her eyes. Her hair thins out towards the bottom and goes to about the middle of her back and it’s also straight.

Make-up: not much just some black pencil eyeliner on the top and bottom lash-line.

Piercings: 2 on both earlobes, 1 industrial in right ear.

Other identifying marks: various scars on arms

She wears a quarter length, white, fitted, slightly off the shoulder, t-shirt. It has two horizontal blue lines wrapping around the bottom of each sleeve. She pairs that with a studded belt and distressed skinny jeans, and a pair of old canvas grey shoes.

 

CHAPTER 01

A soft breeze blew past, ruffling Katie’s hair. She signed in annoyance and, with her hand, combed her bangs back into place. She took out her compact mirror and fiddled with her hair again. She frowned…

“Crap, I should just chop it all off.”

She snapped her compact shut and twisted her mouth into a semi-convincing smile.

The day continued on just like any other would. Various villagers bought fruit and complained about their lives and the weather. Katie started humming a tune to herself and tidying up the cart. Everything had been going quite well until…

“Hey! Fruit stand lady!”

Whoever was had just caught her off guard. She jumped and automatically her hands went to her head to cover up her new ears. She relaxed and her ears retracted but not quickly enough.

“Whoa… you… you have cat ears!” the young man exclaimed.

“No! No I don’t!” Katie snapped back.

“Yes, yes you do! Do it again… please?” Stars appeared in his eyes and he let his mouth fall open slightly.

 _“Oh… who could resist a face like that?”_ Katie thought. She glanced around to make sure no one was watching. “Fine.”

She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to focus her thoughts and energy on animal instincts and feline behavior. Her ears grew again and the left one twitched.

“Hahahaha!”

Katie looked around embarrassed and tried to relax to make her cat ears retract.

“That’s cool; you’re an interesting fruit stand lady.”

She cracked as slight **real** smile. Even though it was only a smirk that’s the first time she actually smiled in ages. “ _I’m starting to like this weird straw hat boy.”_ She thought. Then it dawned up her… what would happen if he went around telling everyone!? All of a sudden she felt an uncomfortable knot in her stomach.

“I’m a monster, feel free to run away screaming anytime now.” She looked down and started to rearrange the banana bunches.

He blinked twice and patted his straw hat back into place. He started to walk off. Katie sighed in relief and began counting the beli in the cash register. She looked up and realized the boy had stopped. To Katie’s dismay he turned around.

“Oui!” he shouted.

“Ugh, what now?” she mumbled under her breath. Then she shouted back “Yeah?”

“What’s your name?”

“Katie but I go by Kat.”

“Kat, I don’t think you’re a monster…” he trailed off.

Katie smiled weakly and thought _“if only he knew… if only he knew…”_ then she responded:

“Yeah, thanks.”

In response to that he grinned childishly and chuckled a little bit. He turned on his heel and disappeared into the crowd. The mass swallowed him up in no time.

“What a strange young man.” She smirked.

Throughout the day Katie kept an eye out for him. Unfortunately she didn’t see him again… for the rest of the day that is ;-)

 

*-*-*

 

“20… 25… 30… 35… 36… Today’s profit was terrible!”

Katie sighed in frustration and threw the coins down and collapsed in a chair. The coins clattered as they hit the table and one rolled off the table and under her chair. She reached down and picked up the coin. For the next couple hours she re- counted and re- re-counted the beli just to make sure she wasn’t missing anything. With each re-count the total turned out to be 36.

Once Katie had enough she got up from her chair and crossed the room towards the open window. Cool breeze filled the house. The air smelled of sea salt, she took in a deep breath and quickly regretted it, she started coughing until her lungs hurt. The smell of ocean air, sailing, sailors, the navy, boats, she hated everything that had to do with the ocean.

Katie was just about to close the window when she saw it: a huge ship in the harbor. She could tell the sails were huge but she couldn’t seem to make out what was on the flag…

“Hmmm maybe straw-hat boy belongs to their crew…?” she shook her head and turned away from the window.

“I should just forget about him… I mean… seriously… I don’t even know his name and what the chances of me running into him again?” She rolled her eyes.

Katie kicked off her shoes and went to bed still thinking about straw-hat boy.

*-*-*

IN THE MEANTINE…

Aboard the Thousand Sunny Sanji was preparing a delicious dinner. Luffy sat at the table and rocked back and forth on his chair. _Squeak… sqweak…_ his chair squeaked with each precarious movement. Sanji flinched.

“~ Saaaannnjjiiiiii I’m hunnnngrrryyyy I neeeeed meeeaaat! ~” Luffy whined.

“Just wait a couple more minutes and then the food will be ready.”

Silence.

1 minute later…

“Is it done yet? I need meat!”

“No.”

Luffy pouted and continued rocking back and forth on his chair. Sanji chopped vegetables vigorously. He gripped the knife tightly and once the onion was chopped he added it into the pot of stew. Once he was finished he puffed a cloud of smoke into the air.

Zoro walked into the room and sat down across from Luffy.

“Oui ero-cook,” Sanji raised his eyebrow but continued cooking, “were out of grog-”

Sanji cut him off “’Cause you drank it all shitty Marimo.”

Zoro ignored his comment. “So tomorrow when you’re town pick some up.”

“Hey! You might run into the cat lady!” interjected Luffy.

“What-“ Sanji was cut off.

“She runs a fruit stand in the open mark. She has cat ears too! But I don’t know about a tail…”

“A cat girl, eh? Hehehe.” Sanji said under his breath and he blushed slightly as he stirred the soup.

“Baka…” Zoro glared at Sanji and then shifted his gaze to the table. “ _She must’ve eaten a devil fruit… a cat girl… exotic…”_ he mentally slapped himself. _“Luffy’s been out in the sun too long. Or maybe… I’ll take a walk around town in the morning”_

The rest of the dinner went smoothly and the “cat – girl – fruit – stand – lady” was not mentioned again.

*-*-*

TO BE CONTINUED!

Well this was the first chapter! If you have any questions/comments/edits/concerns/whatever please send me a message and I’ll try to get back to you soon J I haven’t decided a system for chapter updates but my goal is at least 2 chapters a week.

Disclaimer: I do not own one piece, I am not affiliated with the author or company, and this is non-profit.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter of an OC/Rorona Zoro fan fiction. Things are starting to get good ^-^ enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RECAP of last chapter:
> 
> Well in the last chapter our main character Katie was introduced. Then she ran into Luffy or whom she calls… Straw-Hat Boy. Luffy found out about her devil fruit powers and he went back to the ship and told Zoro and Sanji.

Pitter Patter… Pitter Patter…

The rain fell and hit the cobblestone. Puddles were forming everywhere. Children danced around with umbrellas. A boy riding a bicycle zoomed past and splashed water onto Katie. She shivered… “Damn…” and continued pushing her cart to the market. By the time she got to there it was pouring. Katie took out her trusty umbrella and waited for customers. No one.

It was nearly 5:00 pm when she finally saw someone walking down the street. The figure was tall with broad shoulders. As he got closer she could tell he was a swordsman.

Katie sighed. She hated swordsman because they make horrible customers. They always asked for discounts and never paid full price.

He was 10 feet from her cart when he stopped and looked around. When he was the fruit cart he walked towards Katie and glanced down at the goods.

“What?” Katie muttered.

He looked at her one side of his mouth turned up for a second.

“Well are you going to buy something or just stare?”

“Yeah, yeah don’t rush me. How much are the apples?”

“They’re 5 beli each and no less.” She crossed her arms and tried to look tough.

He frowned at the price.

Katie frowned along with the swordsman; but not because of the price. She was sad to see he wasn’t smiling anymore. And then it slipped out:

“Hey, just cause your cute…” He raised an eyebrow in response.

“I’m listening.”

“Cause your cute everything on the stand is half off.” She swallowed waiting for a response.

“I’ll take an apple then.”

“Sure.” She typed some numbers into the cash register.

He dug into his pocket and handed her the coins. She realized his hands were scarred and rough.

The man kept glancing around. So she took this as an opportunity to get a good look at him. The first thing that struck her as odd was his hair.

 _“Is green his natural color?”_ She thought.

His overall features were dark. Katie could tell just by looking at him that this guy had history and he’s dangerous. All of a sudden she felt a little bit more uncomfortable. She looked down at his swords. Those weapons set her teeth on edge.

“Well are you going to say something or just stare?”

She looked up at him, he smirked.

“It took you that long just to think of that… whoa…”

A muscle in his jaw flinched, his finger twitched towards his sword.

Katie automatically regretted her comment; it had just slipped out of her mouth! She stared at his swords and images of blood and death came to her mind _._

 _“So this is how it’s going to end, over a comment?”_ She thought.

Instead of drawing out one of his swords he crossed his arms.

“So the almighty swordsman isn’t going to kill me?” Her voice dripped with sarcasm. _“What the hell was that Katie… shut up shut up!”_ She thought.

He sneered. “Bite me.”

“With pleasure.” She smiled bearing her teeth.

Something in his face changed. His expression seemed to go from angry to almost... playful.

“How about we get out of the rain and grab some drinks?”

 _“This must be some kind of trap… I knew he seemed suspicious from the start!”_ she thought. “Sure let me just close up the shop.”

She covered up the fruit and started to unload the cash register. There wasn’t much in there in the first place; just 2 beli. She pocketed the coins. He stood there watching her, he tapped his food impatiently. Katie wiped rain water out of her eye. She pushed her wet bangs back out of her eyes. As a finishing touch she hung a “closed” sign on the cart.

“Alright.”

He set off walking down the street. Every so often he stepped in a puddle but he didn’t seem to care. Katie almost had to jog to keep up with him.

“I don’t even know your name.” She said. _“I need to find out as much as I can about him… He might be a… pirate with a bounty! Gosh, I need that beli... He looks strong though”_

“So?”

“So don’t you have a name?” she was starting to get annoyed.

“Yeah I do.”

It took a great amount of self restraint not to slap him…

“Can you tell me your name and if so what is it?”

“Yes, Rorona Zoro.”

The rain ceased to only a drizzle.

Katie stopped in mid step. She had taken a bigger bite than she could chew. She tried to cover up her fear by acting like she didn’t know anything… apparently she’s a terrible actress.

“Oh that’s funny! You have the same name as that straw – hat pirate! Hahahaha…” Katie’s laughter got softer and softer until it trailed off. Zoro wasn’t laughing. Her heart beat elevated and her thoughts raced. _“What am I going to do now? I’m probably going to get killed!”_

She started to lose it.

“So that… straw hat boy! Was… was a pirate? He… he could’ve k-killed me! Hahahaha!” Her voice cracked and then she let out a fit of nervous laughter before continued.

“Y-you have 3 swords an-and you’re going to kill me! I’m dead meat! This village is a sitting duck! T-they say you can kill someone just by looking at them… you’re a d-daemon! I’m alerting the navy!” She started to take a couple of shaky steps back. Fear had completely overcome her. She was shivering uncontrollably now.

Zoro stared at her like she was some kind of freak.

“Just calm down...” He held his hand out in an attempt to show her that he wasn’t a daemon. “Don’t wake everyone up!”

“No! That’s exactly what I’m going to do!”

“You idiot don’t –“his voice was swallowed up by the sound of Katie screaming:

“PIRATES! DANGER! RED ALERT! AHHHHH! WAKE UP! PIRATES! AHHH-“

Zoro’s eyes darted around nervously as he saw lights go on in houses. He skillfully stepped forward and side stepped behind Katie and covered her mouth.

“Shut the hell up.” He hissed in her ear.

“Mnph!” translation: “Never!” She grabbed his hand and tried to pry it off her mouth. Her hand slipped and 3 long scratches appeared on the back on his hand. Beads of blood formed. Zoro flinched but didn’t let go.

With his free arm he wrapped it around Katie to keep her from flailing so much.

Somewhere down the street he heard a door open and a man shout.

“Earl! I want you to round up the village. We have hostile pirates!”

Katie began stamping her feet in the puddles to draw attention.

“Shit!” Zoro hissed and swiftly stepped into an alley way. He pressed his back against a wall as the mob ran past.

Katie’s lungs were screaming for air. Her heart thudded against her rib cage. It felt like her entire cardiovascular system was being ripped to shreds. On top of all that she felt fear: real fear; scared-for-your-life-fear.

“mnph. Nnth. Lmph.” She muttered with her last breath. Translation: “teeth of leopard.”

She felt her teeth elongate and get sharper. Katie opened her mouth slightly and sunk her teeth into Zoro’s hand. She clamped her jaw tightly until she tasted blood. His hand flew from her mouth and nose.

“Argh.” He sucked in air through his teeth.

Katie gasped for air but it was too late. She could see her vision getting blotchy and the corners closing in. A numb tingling sensation started in her toes and worked its way up. She fell forward and was unconscious before she hit the ground.

Zoro peaked around the wall and saw another large group of village people holding pitchforks and torches.

His hand pulsed. Warm blood dropped down his fingers. There was just enough light for him to examine his hand. There were in all 4 large puncture wounds in his hand, they almost went all the way through. 2 on the top and 2 on the bottom. He winced.

“What just happened…” He looked down at Katie who was passed out on the ground. She didn’t look like the type of person to inflict that much damage. “So maybe Luffy’s story was right.”

Zoro squatted down and lifted Katie gingerly over his shoulder. He stood up, with some difficulty, and walked back to the ship.

He managed to find his way back to the ship on the 3rd attempt.


End file.
